


Cooperation

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, F/F, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: Chloe and Max try something new together.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Cooperation

Max trembled as she knelt over Chloe, the enormous strap on occasionally brushing against her lips as she worked up her courage. 

"Hey," Chloe whispered softly. "Just take your time, Max. I promise it's not as big as it looks." 

The brunette time traveler shook her head as she held in her laughter. "That's because you're wearing it. Besides, you're a few inches taller than me, and have experience." 

"Which is how I know it'll be ok." Chloe cooed, reaching up to cup Max's cheek. "Just go slow and keep your eyes on me, ok?" 

Max nodded and brought her right hand down towards the plastic cock, only for Chloe to grab it and place it on her breast. 

"Let me do that. You just focus on feeling as amazing as you look." 

Again Max nodded and tried to relax as Chloe brought her left hand down between them. Her knuckles gently brushed against the brunette's pussy as she took the plastic in her hand, and the wetness and look on Max's face got her heart racing even faster. She brought her thumb to the tip as she held it straight below Max's crotch, guiding it to the middle of the soft tuft of hair. The tip of her thumb disappeared beneath the other woman as she aimed the strap, and a half second later she felt the same intense wetness as her thumb slipped between her pussy lips. 

Max moaned softly, her eyes half closing as she swayed a bit and arched her back. It brought her up and away from Chloe's touch just enough that the blue hair girl had to lean forward a bit. 

"Hey, if you're ready, you can start going down a bit." Max nodded eagerly. 

The feeling was beyond words for both of them. Chloe felt her best friend, first crush, and the woman who had saved her life more times than she knew, slowly sink down onto her. Max's crotch hid the top of her strap a split second before she felt it with her thumb. Chloe brought it to the side and let the brunette lower herself onto the plastic. Even if she couldn't feel the actual sensation, Chloe felt the pressure and weight on it. She felt the base of the dildo pushing back against the harness, driving the small part inside of her deeper as Max took the front end. 

For Max, she didn't fully understand the desire for sex until now. She understood it as a general concept, and had mastubrated a handful of times. It was never a pressing need though as some people seemed to make it out to be. But as she felt her girlfriend's hand beneath her, gently pushing her lips aside as she lowered herself; only for it to disappear and Chloe's cock to take its place, she finally started to understand. Luckily for her, Chloe had the foresight to take them somewhere out of town in her truck. There, even with the windows down a bit, they could make all the noise they wanted. As the tip of the strap on pushed into Max, spreading her wider as Chloe took her virginity, she didn't even bother to hide her reaction. 

The loud shuddering gasp washed over Chloe, filling her with a warmth that she didn't think possible. Bit by bit they worked together to bring the smaller woman down onto the plastic, penetraring her slowly until she came to a rest on Chloe's lap with seven inches of plastic cock inside her pussy. Max's attempt at remaining upright had failed within the first few inches, and she lay with her head on Chloe's left shoulder. Her fingers gently groped the blue haired womans breast, toying with the right nipple as her right hand dug its nails into her shoulder. Neither was especially hard or painful, but even if it had been, Chloe couldn't have cared less. All that mattered was that the half lidded, sopping mess of a brunette got all that she wanted. 

Chloe leaned down to place a soft kiss on Max's forehead. "You ok?" She whispered to her. 

"Mhm." 

"Ready to keep going, or do you want to stay like this for a bit?" Her words were a little huskier than normal, each one separated by short breaths that came faster than normal. 

"Can you help me?" Max asked as she looked up at Chloe. 

Chloe smiled at her, reaching down to gently grab her rear. "For you? Anytime." 

As carefully as she could manage, Chloe lifted Max up enough to brace her right foot on the dashboard. With her left in the driver side foot well, and Max laying directly on her, she gripped the brunettes ass a bit tighter and slowly started to move with her. She made sure not to go to hard or fast, and to let the other woman have every opportunity to take the lead. The slight moans and gasps as the trembling woman in her arms steadily became more comfortable, more ok with the sensations, spurred her on. She would gently lift Max up, dragging her own hips away a bit, before bringing her back down and thrusting into her. It was soft and slow and as careful as she'd ever been with someone. 

For all her effort, Max steadily became more comfortable. Her shaking stopped before long, and she began to lift herself a bit more with Chloe. She'd shudder and gasp as the cock came to its end as they pulled apart. Then, as they came back together Max would arch her back and gently put pressure on Chloe's pierced nipple. 

The two of them worked in unison for what felt like an eternity. With the truck off and their phones lost somewhere on the floor with their clothes, they were left entirely to their own devices. Before long Max was starting to take the lead. She would lift off of Chloe, smiling at her as the blue hair woman was given an upclose view of her breasts, and then she'd drop back down a bit harder than before. Their breathing grew harder each time, and even with the cool air blowing through the cab they slowly worked up a sweat. 

Max's orgasm came almost as a shock to them both. Chloe had thrust up into her a bit harder than the previous times, at a slightly different angle. Max was cupping her girlfriends cheeks as she sucked on her tongue slightly. She wasn't sure what, but something pushed her just barely over the edge. She felt it coming and pushed back down halfway through moving up. Chloe's hands squeezed her ass tighter as Max's hips rocked on her strap on. The repeated motions echoed to the small end inside of Chloe, and the overall experience brought her over as well. If Max was gorgeous, then Max having an orgasm was art. They rode out the high together, gently pressing their bodies closer as they let the ecstacy pour over them. 

"Fuck..." max whispered to the woman beneath her. 

Chloe laughed softly at her girlfriends exhausted tone. "Good, huh?" 

"Amazing." 

Chloe gently kissed Max as they sat there in the dim moonlight, and once again Max started to ride her.


End file.
